


Proof Tony Stark is a Genius

by Sondermanatee



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, could just be friendship, if you really squint, just some idiots, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondermanatee/pseuds/Sondermanatee
Summary: “Step aside, Stephen, I’ve got this”A.K.A Tony Stark is Bad at Rubik’s Cubes





	Proof Tony Stark is a Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy idea after the hell that was endgame. Enjoy!

Stephen Strange had been working on that damned Rubik’s cube for five days. Wong had bet him that, using no magic other than to move the squares for his wrecked fingers, Stephen couldn’t complete the cube. Stephen, being the confident man he was (*cough* arrogant *cough*) had accepted the challenge. Which he sorely regretted now, but he would hate for Wong to win. He’d brag about it for eternity. 

“Who the hell made you the epitome of smartness?” Stephen muttered at the cube angrily, trying in vain to get all the green squares to cooperate. The stars were just not aligning for him today. 

“Talking about me again, love?” Asked Tony as he came into the room. He had just come from the lab, and was covered in grease like always. Stephen, though, was too focused on his work to appreciate it. 

“I can’t get this stupid witch cube to work,” Stephen pouted.

“Aren’t you a witch?”, Tony teased, but Stephen just ignored him. “Step aside, Stephen, I’ve got this.” Tony cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck dramatically. Stephen begrudgingly handed him the cube and Tony sat down with a determined glint in his eyes.

“You’re probably just a dumbass, Stephen.” Tony pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Watch, I’ll have this done in twenty minutes.”

Tony, in fact, did not have it done in twenty minutes. Four hours later, Stephen resigned himself to the fact that Tony would probably never sleep again and went to sleep himself. When he woke up, Tony was passed out on the couch, hands still clutching the unfinished Rubik’s cube. 

Stephen sighed and looked for a spell to solve the cube so him and Tony could finally have some peace. In the morning he’d just tell Tony that he’d finished it right before he fell asleep, and that’s why he couldn’t remember.

The next morning, Tony’s bragging got so bad Stephen almost told him what had really happened. But Tony’s cute little proud smile kept him from spoiling the secret.


End file.
